Gas-insulated low- or medium-voltage switches are used in a variety of settings such as in a distribution networks, Ring Main Units, or secondary distribution gas-insulated switchgear. When switching a current, the switch is opened by relative movement of the contacts (plug and pipe) away from each other, whereby an arc can form between the separating contacts. In order to extinguish such an arc, some types of switches are equipped with an arc-extinguishing system. In one type of switch, an arc-extinguishing system operates by releasing a quenching gas towards the arc for cooling down and finally extinguishing the arc.
Typically, low cost and reliability of operation are two main factors for low- or medium-voltage switches. Therefore, it is generally desired to use simple and cost-efficient components for each part of the switch. In particular, a design enabling a low-cost drive of the switch is generally favoured.